American Love
by KarmaNLuck
Summary: Formerly a chosen path
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't know what the point in writing this, obviously I don't own one tree hill or any of it's characters ( just in case you didn't already know that )

**Authors notes:** Okay, I have a lot to say so let's start with the obvious. This is the rewriting of a chosen path. I'm going to leave what I have originally written for it up and just work on this, that way you can compare and actually tell me which one you like better. This is just the introduction chapter. Also, at certain points this story is going to be really graphic and have lots of crude language. Also I have to thank my boys for the insight into the male mind, without you punks I probably wouldn't know to think like that.

Next I have to call out my husband on his huge ass crush on Bethany Joy Galeotti. He can deny it all he wants but the only time he pays attention to the show is when she is in a scene. I should probably be jealous but I can't say that I blame him. Besides if he only knew what runs through my mind whenever James Lafferty does a scene shirtless…

And last, I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. So far I have gotten to do a lot of cool things but thanks to that oil spilling crap, we've avoided the beach which sucks. I think I'm going next week to get my new tattoo, the design is already picked out I just have to actually go get it now. I guess that's it for now. Enjoy the story and remember this is just the introduction so you have an idea of what is going on.

Please read and review.

Introduction:

Jimmy James began building his empire in the early 70's, starting out in realestate development. By the mid 80's he met the Scott brothers, Keith and Dan and began mentoring them. Eventually he sold each of them a small portion of his company, each year allowing them to buy a little more until they both owned 25 percent. As the year progressed, they expanded their buisness until they had their hands in many other industries, making them all very rich.

Jimmy married Lydia Bergaurd when she was just 16 and he was 18. Like all other marriages theirs had been arranged but they had been fortunate to know each other for years prior. Less than a year after they exchanged vows, she gave him a son, and daughter followed soon after that and finally they ended up with seven all together.

Buisness had never been Dan Scotts first choice, he'd dreamed of playing in the NBA and marrying the love of his life, Karen Roe. Royal Scott, however, had other plans for his youngest son, those of which envolved Deb Lee, the daughter of his long time friend, Deacon Lee. Once it became known to the Scotts that Karen Roe was pregnant, Kieth stepped in and married her. Deb Lee gave birth to Dans son 9 months after they married. Despite his best efforts, Dan resented Deb and their marriage.

Kieth Scott had been inlove with Karen just as long as Dan had but she only considered him a great friend. He didn't think twice about stepping in and marrying Karen when he found out she was pregnant and he definitely didn't mind raising her son as his own. Karen gave birth 6 months after they got married. Eventually they honestly fell in love with each other and made quite thehappy family.

Lucas and Nathan Scott were raised as cousins. They started out being close but as they got older, they began hearing the rumors of them being brothers. When Nathan had asked Dan about it, Dan denyed it, claiming it was Karens attempt to make Dan and Deb split up and Nathan began to resent Lucas. Eventually the two boys were engaged in a full on feud.

Haley James was Jimmy and Lydia's youngest daughter. She was raised with both Scott boys. She and Lucas shared a love of books and had a similar taste in music. They could talk for hours about absolutely nothing and not get bored with each other. Nathan, on the other hand, she had nothing in common with but she enjoyed spending time with him immensely. Then puberty hit, as well as his feud with Lucas and the two drifted apart until they too were enemies.

It was deeply believed that Lucas Scott and Haley James were betrothed. Still, the two opted to date other people until their enagement was announced officially. Lucas found love in Brooke Davis, his extreme opposite. While Lucas was a deep thinker and often brooding, she was bubbly and didn't seem to take anything to seriously but they balanced each other out. Haley dated Chris Kellar. They shared a passion for music but not much else. He was 18 while she was barely 16. Chris had dropped out of school to tour with his band but they made it as far as Tree Hill before they broke up and he stayed behind to work at a music store, that is how he and Haley met. She was buying muisc and he was insulting her taste in bands. Not exactly love at first sight but it worked for them.

Nathan didn't really do commitment well. He had a girlfriend, Rachel Gatina but the pair weren't eactly faithful to each other. Nathan had no problems using his name and charm to get into the pants of the many females of Tree Hill high. Nathan and Rachel were far to similar, which tended to make them fight all the time.

And then there was Peyton Sawyer. She was the best friend of Brooke Davis and Haley James. Like Lucas, she was the silent, brooding type who often lost herself in her art and believed you could find all of lifes answers in the lyrics of the right song. Other than Rachel, she was the only girl to have ever seriously dated Nathan Scott, which lasted far to long if you asked Peyton. Peyton's father owned an offshore dredging company and her mother had died year before, so that left Peyton and her brother, Derek, to live by themselves.

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Rachel were all 16 and as the law required, engagements would be announced and weddings would be held, whether their ready or not.


	2. friends, lovers or nothing

[Type text]

**Authors notes: So, this is my first chapter and I hope everyone loves it. I couldn't really decide on how I wanted to start my story and after writing and rewriting, this became the beginning. Let me know what you think and please be honest. I tend to respect bluntness.**

** Friends lovers or nothing**

Lucas Scott stood at the bar. He couldn't stop looking from the two main girls in his life.

On the left side of the room was Brooke Davis, his girlfriend. In the beginning he had been reluctant to start up a relationship with her knowing that it would have to end. But she had persisted and he gave in and enventually they fell in love.

On the right was Haley James. They had been best friends all their lives and were pretty much compatible in every single way. And even though their parents never officially confirmed the rumors, it was widely believed that they had been bethrothed since they were in diapers. The only problem was that they were not in love, at least not with each other.

" So after you and Haley get married, " Lucas looked over to see his cousin Nathan smirking at him. " Are you going to keep fucking Brooke? " Lucas stiffened at Nathans crude question but said nothing, hoping that ignoring him would deter Nathan. No such luck. " I would. "

Lucas couldn't help it after that. " Fuck off! " he growled, causing Nathan to chuckle.

Nathan reached a hand out, patting Lucas roughly on the chest. " Calm down man, " His sly grin widening as he continued pushing Lucas to the limit, knowing his cousins love of Brooke and loyality to Haley. " What are you getting so mad for? You're getting two hott chicks out of this deal. "

" I'm not playing with you, Nathan, " Lucas warned, pushing Nathans hand away from him.

" No, you're just playing Brooke, " Nathan countered. " Or is it Haley? "

" Is what Haley? " A female asked, garnering both boys attention.

They had been so wrapped up in their own conversation that they hadn't noticed the petite blonde approach them. Before Lucas could say anything, Nathan replied. " Nothing. Nothing at all. " He reached out and gently took her wrist, leaning down and placing a light kiss on her cheek. " Just in case your husband here forgets to tell you, you look absolutely breathtaking tonight. "

Lucas couldn't help but notice that Haley flinched at the mention of husband. He also couldn't help but notice that Nathan was right, Haley looked really beautiful. She wore a simple, light yellow gown, her make up was lightly done and her hair hung in loose curls.

She waited until Nathan had returned to his group of friends before questioning Lucas. " What was that all about? "

" Nathan being his usual jackass self, " Lucas grumbling, debating with himself on whether or not to reveal the nature of that particular conversation.

She laughed softly. " So nothing out of the ordinary then? "

" Not really, " He smiled down at her. " He was right though, you look really nice tonight, Hales. "

She blushed at the compliment. " You don't look so bad yourself, Luke. " 

" That was some kiss, " Rachel commented, as Nathan took his seat beside her.

" It was just to fuck with Pucas, that's all. " He told her, not in the mood to deal with her jealousy issues.

" Right, " She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

" Quit being a bitch, " Nathan told her. " You're not my wife and we're not engaged. I can do what I want. "

" You're right, " She quickly agreed, her tone telling him that she was not going to get over this anytime soon. " That means that I can do whatever I want too. "

" Go for it, " Nathan smirked. " Do whatever or whoever the fuck you want. I don't care. "

He was wrong with the way he treated her, he knew that but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't love her and she didn't love him. She loved his family name, his money and the sex and he just loved the sex. And even that was getting a little old. The longer they were together the more he realized he did not want to marry her and needed to talk to his parents to ensure that their engagement never happened.

Rachel got up from the table and stalked off but her empty chair was quickly replaced by his best friend, Tim Smith.

" What's her problem? " Tim asked, handing Nathan one of the two beers he brought with him.

" I kissed Haley on the cheek and now she's all pissed off. " Nathan shrugged, it didn't really matter to him.

Tim nearly spit the beer he'd just sipped out. " You kissed Haley? Haley James? "

" On the cheek. " Nathan clarifyed, looking at his friend as if he'd lost his damned mind.

" But you kissed her? " Tim repeated.

Nathan nodded. " Yes. On the cheek. " He didn't see what Tim was so surprised about, it wasn't like he'd actually kissed her or anything. " It's not that big of a deal. "

" Are you fucking kidding me? " Tim nearly shouted. " Lucas is going to fucking kill you. "

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. " Lucas was standing right there, I did it just to piss the punk off. "

" Well then, Chris is going to kill you, " Tim told him, causing Nathan to laugh harder.

" Chris Kellar? " Tim nodded. " Chris Kellar is a bitch. Don't ever let me hear you say that he can kick my ass, you got it? "

" I don't mean it like that, " Tim mumbled. " I'm just saying you shouldn't been kissing someone elses girl, especially Haley James. "

" What's up guys? " Vegas joined their table, extending his fist for Nathan to bump, which he did.

" Nathan kissed Haley. " Tim told him, extending his own fist to Vegas only for it to be ignored.

" No shit? " Vegas questioned, raising his voice slightly in surprise.

" It was on the cheek. " Nathan replied, getting annoyed that Tim wouldn't let it go, he was worse than Rachel.

" But still, " Vegas says, scratching his head. " You fucking hate Haley, why would you kiss her at all? "

" To mess with Lucas, " Nathan said. " If it had been Brooke who walked up to us, I would have done the same thing. "

" Would you have? " Tim asked, raising an eye brow.

" Yes. " Nathan nearly yelled, running a hand through his short, dark hair before getting up and leaving the table.

Tim and Vegas both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

She'd been looking for him for close to an hour. He'd disappeared just before she'd spotted Lucas and Nathan by the bar and after spending a small amount of time with Lucas, she resumed her search for him. It wasn't until she decided to step out onto the patio for some fresh air that she finally found him.

" There you are, " She said, stepping behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. " I've been looking for you. What are you doing out here? "

" What am I doing here? " He questioned, and she could tell from his tone that he wasn't talking to her, he was asking himself but she chose to answer him anyway.

" You're here because I want you too be here. " She replied softly, releasing her arms from around his mid section and turning him around so he could face her. " Don't you want to be here with me? "

" You know that I do, " He answered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. " It's just that tonight, " He trailed off, he didn't need to finish that statement.

" We don't know that it's going to happen tonight, " She told him but she felt guilty just the same for asking him to be her date for Lucas' birthday party. " I'm sorry. "

" Don't be, " He whispered, he kissed the top of her head.

" Wow, " Rachel laughed as she came up behind them, she'd been standing on the other side of the patio for awhile and after having several glasses of wine, she couldn't resist messing with the couple. " You sure do get around, between Lucas, Chris and Nathan, "

Chris looked confused and hurt. " Nathan? "

Haley quickly shook her head, not really knowing what Rachel was talking about but also knowing that the red head loved to cause trouble whereever she found the chance. " Nothing happened with Nathan. "

" Liar, " Rachel snapped and Haley was ready to hit the bitch. " You kissed him! "

" What? " Chris sputtered and Haley didn't know who to focus her attention on.

Turning towards Rachel, she threw the girl a dirty look. " I did not kiss Nathan! " She spat out, enraged at the lie.

" What the fuck is going on? " Chris snapped, turning Haley to face him once more. " Is that true? "

" No! " She wanted to yell but knew that if she wanted to get through to Chris, she would have to remain calm. " He kissed me by the bar but it was on the cheek. "

" But you kissed him? " Chris questioned, and she felt some of the anger she felt towards Rachel shift towards Chris.

" I didn't kiss anybody, " She tried again, hoping that he would get past any insecure feelings and listen to what she was telling him. " It was a kiss on the cheek, perfectly innocent. "

" If that's your story, " Rachel muttered, causing Haley to force herself out of Chris' arms and face the witch once more.

" What is your fucking problem? " Haley asked her, taking a step closer to the red head. " I didn't do shit to you and I did not kiss Nathan. "

" I'm going inside, " Chris told her, already beginning to walk away. " I need a fucking drink. "

It wasn't until Chris was inside that Rachel started laughing.

" You think that's funny? " Haley asked, her temper flaring. " What the hell do you think you're doing? "

" Getting even, " Rachel shrugged. " You mess with my man and I mess with yours. "

" I didn't mess with your man, " Haley told her and Rachel just rolled her eyes. " If you're so worried about other girls chasing after Nathan, then you might need to start with your own friends. " And with that, Haley walked off. 

" Hey, " He greeted her, smiling softly.

" Hey yourself, " She smiled back but it didn't quite meet her eyes and it killed him to know she was hurting.

" I think we need to talk. " It wasn't the best way to start this conversation and he knew that they should have had it sooner but in typical Brooke and Lucas fashion, they waited until the last minute.

" Yeah we do, " She sighed softly, leading him over to an empty table in the corner of the room, away from many of the other guests milling around. " I know this is hard for you Lucas, it's hard for me too, "

" I love you Brooke, you know that right? " He questioned, leaning forward and taking both her hands in his.

She nodded, feeling the tears begin to sting her eyes and she looked into his. " I love you too, "

" I've been thinking about this whole marriage situation and how I need to handle it, " He released one of her hands and ran his now free hand through his spikey blonde hair. " I can't cheat on Haley, I won't do that too her. "

" I wouldn't ask you too, " She told him, " I love Hales, she is one of my bestest friends and I would never do that her. "

He let out a shakey breathe, it was the first time in his life he ever felt like crying. " I don't know how I'm supposed too let you go. "

" I know what you mean, Lucas Scott, " Brooke wiped away a tear from his eye and smiled as brightly as she could, you are going to be one boy that will be hard to get over. "

" I don't think I'll ever get over you, pretty girl. " He told her honestly. 

" Wasn't this supposed to be a party? " Dan Scott joined both Jimmy James and his brother Kieth at the bar.

For the sake of buisness, Kieth and Dan maintained a cival relationship but it was no real secret that Dan had never forgiving Kieth for marrying Karen.

" I have never seen a group of teenagers act so depressed at a birthday party, " Jimmy agreed, his mouth turning up with a slight grin. " and I had Quinn! "

" I think I should make the announcement just to get it out of the way, " Kieth sighed, having just watched Lucas and Brooke from across the room, hating the fact that the young couple looked so broken.

" Where's the fun in that? " Dan smirked and for the first time it wasn't malicious. " I think when it's Nathans turn, I'm going to make him sweat. "

" That's because you're an ass, " Kieth laughed and Dan just shrugged.

Jimmy chuckled at the brothers exchanged and he found himself looking around the room for his youngest daughter. He frowned when he saw her standing with that Kellar boy and shook his head slightly, causing both Dan and Kieth to look over as well.

" Maybe we should get this over with, " Kieth repeated, getting up from his stool.

" Let's give it a little more time, " Jimmy stopped him, putting a hand on the older Scott brothers shoulder.

" Cigar room? " Dan asked, tapping on the bar to get the bartenders attention.

" Cigar room. " Jimmy and Kieth agreed.

" 3 beers. " Kieth ordered as Owen approached to take their order. 

" So, " Peyton said, wrapping an arm around her best friends shoulder, pulling her into a quick hug. " that looked pretty awkward. " She of coarse was talking about Brooke and Lucas' previous encounter. " What happened? "

" We broke up, " Brooke told her, matter of factly. She was trying hard not to be broken hearted, they both knew that they weren't going to last forever; no matter how much they wanted to.

" I'm sorry, Brookie, " Peyton hugged her again, her own heart breaking for three of her closest friends.

" It just sucks, that's all. "

Peyton watched as her friend walked off. She and Brooke had known each other all their lives and she never thought that she would see the day when Brooke fell in love. That was until the bubbly brunette met Lucas Scott. Peyton knew without a doubt that the couple was indeed in love and she also knew that Lucas and Haley were just friends and definitely had no romantic attraction towards each other.

Haley was a great girl, Peyton loved her to death. The two became friends very quickly after meeting a couple years ago, the clicked almost instantly and Peyton liked to think she knew the girl very well. She knew that Haley wasn't in love with Chris but that she would be more willing to marry him than Lucas. Lucas was Haleys best friend and she wanted nothing more than Lucas' happiness and that could happen if he were with Brooke.

She didn't think Lucas would ever resent Haley, like the way Nathans father resented his mom. Lucas didn't hold that hatred in his heart, especially towards the short blonde girl he'd know all his life. In the end the only thing Peyton knew for sure is that she was glad she wasn't any of them. 

" Who in the hell do you think you are? " Chris demanded, walking up to the much taller boy.

Nathan felt his muscles tense up but smirked down at Chris. The punk had balls, he'd give him that but he'd still fuck him up. " The guys whose going to beat your ass if you don't back the fuck up. "

" You and Haley kissed? " Chris questioned, not backing off.

Nathan wasn't exactly sure why he hated Chris, he just knew that he did. He hated everything about the kid, right down to his sissy boy hair. Even though he knew he should probably down play with situation early for Haleys sake, he just couldn't resist taunting Chris with it. " Yeah we did. I didn't know she could kiss like that or I would have done it sooner. " He wanted to laugh at how red Chris' face got but he didn't.

" Stay away from my girlfriend, " Chris warned, backing up as Nathan took a step closer.

" I hate to break it to you, " Nathan grinned. " But after tonight, she's not your girlfriend anymore. "

Chis continued to back away, his glare hardening. " Stay the fuck away from Haley. "

" I will, " Nathan promised, watching the older boy making his escape with a grin on his face. " but that doesn't mean she'll stay away from me. "

" You just have to be a dick, don't you? " Lucas said from behind him, Nathan shrugged before turning around. " You don't care that you're making things harder on Haley? "

" I don't really give a fuck about Haley, " Nathan told him, it was only a partial lie. He did feel kind of guilty but then he remembered what happened between them so long ago and instantly the guilt disappeared. " in fact, I don't give a fuck about anyone! "

" That much is obvious. " Lucas muttered, turning and walking away from his younger cousin.

" Lucas, " Nathan called out and Lucas hesitantly turned around. " You never did answer my question earlier, you still going to fuck Brooke or what? " Lucas shook his head and Nathan smirked once more. " If you're not going hit that, maybe I should. Hell, maybe I'll have a go at Haley while I'm at it. "

Lucas took a step forward, his fist clenched. " You might want to watch what you say, " He didn't finish with the threat, the look in Nathans eyes told him he understood perfectly what Lucas was implying. Nathan stiffened his posture, not willing to back down; no matter if he was in the wrong or not.

" What's going on here? " Kieth questioned, him and Dan walking up to their boys.

" Ask the douche bag. " Lucas told him, pointing towards Nathan.

" Nathan? " Dan questioned, glaring at his son.

" It's nothing,dad. " Nathans stare hardened towards Lucas. " I was just goofing around and I got a little raw with Lucas. " And it killed him to do so but he extended his hand towards Lucas. " Sorry man. "

Lucas just stared at the offered hand. He knew he should be the bigger man and just shake it but he felt that would be approving of Nathans jackass nature and that was something he just wasn't going to do. Instead he opted to walk away, his father following behind him.

" What was that all about, Luke? " Kieth demanded and Lucas let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. " If you don't want to talk about this here, we can go into one of the private rooms."

Lucas shook his head. " Nathan asked if I had planned on keeping a relationship with Brooke after Haley and I were married. " Kieth furrowed his brow and Lucas continued. " And he might have offered to take care of my husbandly duties. "

" I see, " Kieth smiled, placing a hand on Lucas' shoulder. " You know you shouldn't let him get to you, he's just saying those things to piss you off. "

" And it's working! " Lucas exclaimed, his voice raising slightly. " I don't get it, Dad, I really don't. If he's not trying to prove his better than me on the basketball court then he's hell bent on proving his a bigger man than me off of it and I'm tired of it. "

" He's just like his father, " Kieth chuckled, knowing how worked up his son was getting. " Did you ever stop to think that maybe he does those things because he's jealous of you? " Lucas shook his head. " Think about it, Luke. When you and Nate had your falling out, both of you were best friends with Haley. You got the girl, at least in his mind. "

" I never asked Haley to chose between us, " Lucas replied, he was slightly confused by what Kieth was telling him. " And she never would have picked between us until he started acting like a dick towards her. "

" Playground phsycology. " Kieth grinned, a light bulb went off in his head. " Why do you think he keeps talking about taking over in the bedroom? "

" Because he likes Haley, " Lucas answered, shaking his head.

" Or at least used to like Haley. " Kieth corrected. 

It had been a couple hours since his confrontation with both Lucas and Chris. The party was moving along and he'd even made nice with Rachel again. As far as he could tell things were still a little frosty between Haley and Chris and that amused him to no end. He hadn't seen Brooke and Lucas so much glance in the others direction since they had spoken earlier and he actually felt a little bad for those two.

Dan had warned him to be on his best behavior for the rest of the evening or their would be hell to pay. It was a threat Nathan knew that his dad would deliver on and that it might be wise to heed the warning. Besides, he'd alread stirred up enough bad feelings for one night.

Soon waiters began circling the room with chapaigne and it was obvious the toast was about to begin, which meant that Lucas' engagement would be announced. Without thinking, his eyes sought out Haley and he smiled at her nervous appearance. It made him feel better that she wasn't as happy about this as she should be and he didn't exactly know why.

" I just want to start by thanking everybody for coming out tonight to celebrate our sons birthday with us, " Kieth began, wrapping an arm around his wife, as she beamed down at her baby boy as he stood in front of the stage. " As you all know, we will be announcing Lucas engagement tonight. It wasn't an easy decision, chosing a bride for our boy. We wanted someone who would be an equal partner, someone who love him just as much as he would love her. And we of course found the perfect girl. Tonight, I am incredibly honored to announce the engagement of Lucas Eugene Scott and… "

Nathan sucked in a deep breath as Kieth paused for dramatic effect.

" Brooke Penelope Davis. " Kieth finished and Nathan watched as relief flooded Haleys features.

**please read and review**


	3. wedding dress

**Authors notes: Just to let you know, I won't be updating this or any of my other stories for 2-4 weeks. I am flying to California tomorrow for my brothers wedding and then from there will be going to Michigan to visit some friends. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter two: wedding dress**

The bell jingled above the door alerting him to her presence. She had lost the element of surprise she'd been counting on and the look he was no giving her made her second guess her need to talk things out with him.

" I know you're a little upset, " She began, taking a step towards the counter where he sat, going through the last albums to arrive at the small record store. " but I think we should talk about this. "

" Talk about what, Haley? " His voice was cold and hard, he'd never spoken to her like that before.

She stopped at the counter, placing both hands on the smooth surface. She wanted him to look at her but he wouldn't. His eyes never left the stack of albums he was sorting through and she debated turning and walking out without fixing things. If he wasn't willing to hear her out then what was the point.

" I didn't kiss Nathan, " She told him.

" Rachel seems to think you did. " He pointed out, finally bringing his eyes up to hers. " So, what is your version? "

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. He was being childish enough for the both of them. " I was across the room when I saw Nathan approach Lucas and decided to go break up the fight that was undoubtably comeing. I got there just in time to hear Nathan mention my name and I asked what it was about. Nathan leaned down and kissed my cheek. End of story. "

" And that's it? " Chris asked, moving to stand. " Nothing else? "

" He said I looked breathtaking, " She quoted. " Just in case my **husband** forgot to mention it. "

Chris took a deep breath. " You did look damn good, " He finally smiled at her. " You always do. "

" So, you believe me? " She questioned, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

Running a hand over his face, he looked in deep thought for a moment before he responded. " Yeah I do. I know you would never fall for Nathans bullshit but I still worry that I'm not enough for you. " He admitted.

" Not enough? " She asked, crinkling her forehead in confusion. " Why would you think that? "

" I'm not rich and I have nothing to offer you, " He answered truthfully. " And you don't think I notice that everytime I say I love you, you find some reason to not say it back. "

She knew it was the truth. She used the excuse of being bethrothed to Lucas to never say it and now she didn't even have that as a back up. She cared for Chris, otherwise she wouldn't be fighting this hard for their relationship but she wasn't in love with him, at least not yet. And she didn't want to lie to him either.

" I like you, Chris, " She told him, honestly. " That's all I can give you right now. And it doesn't matter that you're not rich, I don't give a damn about the money. "

He laughed softly. " You don't give a damn because you have it. " He didn't sound bitter, just resigned. " Look, I gotta get back to work before Max has my ass, some of us have to work, you know? "

She just nodded, knowing that she resolved all she could for the day. They would have this fight again, she was sure of it. " I gotta go meet up with Brooke and Peyton. " She replied, smiling slightly. " Even though they just got engaged last night, Brooke wants to start planning the wedding right away. "

He nodded, turning around and picking up an album off the shelf from behind the counter. " Give this to Peyton, " He said handing it to her. " She ordered it last week. Tell her she can just pay for it next time she comes in. "

" Can we have dinner tonight? " She asked, his answer would tell her where they stood with each other and she hoped this wasn't the end.

" Yeah, " He smiled a little and she found herself returning the jesture. " I'll call you when I get off. "

She nodded once more before turning and leaving the store. Things weren't perfect but they weren't critical anymore, which was a big plus. She had one more stop to make before she met up with Brooke and Peyton and this was one she wasn't all that looking forward to.

~ american LOVE ~

Nathan was still asleep when he heard the door bell ring. He debated ignoring it, figuring Sylvia would answer it but then he remembered the family maid was out of town for the weekend. Then he thought that maybe his dad would just answer it but after it rang two more times he figured it was after nine and his father would be teeing off.

Angrily he climbed out of bed. Not even bothering to put on some shorts or a t-shirt he went to answer the door in only his boxers. He figured he could get by with only cracking the front door to tell whoever it was to get lost and be able to climb back to bed and get back to his intoxicating dream.

_Maybe it's a girl. _ He thought idly, his mind conjuring up one of the cheerleaders paying him a surprise visit. He definitely wouldn't want to go back to bed alone if it was one of them. His mind then started racing with thoughts of which one it could be or maybe even it being two of them.

Once he reached the door, he didn't even bother checking through the peep hole before pulling it open slightly. His plan of just poking his head was squashed as the door was forcefully pushed open on the other side. Haley walked in like she owned the damn place, pushing the door shut behind her. It only took her a second to see his state of undress and shook her head disgustedly.

" You can't wear clothes like a normal person? " She asked, turning her head and staring in the other direction.

" You came to my house, " He reminded her, crossing his arms over his chest. Seeing him nearly naked obviously made her uncomfortable and he wasn't about to go put on some clothes. " What are you doing here? "

She still didn't even turn to look at him. " Would you please go put on some pants? " She requested and he couldn't resist smirking.

" No, " He answered simply, shaking his head. " If you're not going to tell me what you want then I'm going back to bed. " He turned to leave the room. " You can show yourself out. "

He climbed the stairs two at a time. He was surprised that Haley showed up at his house, he never would have expected that and was more than a little disappointed that she wouldn't even tell him what the fuck she was doing there.

As he finally reached his room, it didn't dawn on him that he hadn't heard the front door open and close. He never would guessed that Haley had followed him up to his bedroom. He had just crawled onto his bed when his door flung open.

" What the fuck? " He snapped, the girl was seriously starting to piss him off.

" That's what I want to know! " She snapped back, slamming the door shut behind her.

Now he was confused, did she just forget that she just walked into his house, into his bedroom? " Seriously, Haley, you're whacked. " He told her and she rolled her eyes.

" I'm whacked? " She questioned, shocked that he would have the balls to say something like that ot her. " You are such an ass! "

She was confusing him and he really didn't like it. " Why am I an ass? "

" For that kiss last night? " She shouted and he almost laughed, it seemed like everyone was getting bent out of shape over that. He had two choices. One, he could apologize and promise never to do it again. Or two, he antagonize the hell out of her. The angry look on her face gave him his answer.

He laid back on his bed, smirking up at her. " Came over for some more, huh? " He raised an eye brow as she grunted in disgust. " Maybe you came over for something else? " He patted the bed next to him.

" I came here to tell you to fuck off, " She shot back, feeling her face heat up.

" You came here to fuck me? " He had heard her perfectly clear but he just couldn't resist. " I had no idea you felt like that, " He changed positions so that he was sitting on his knees, watching as she shifted uncomfortably by the door. He knew any moment she was going to run out the room.

" Why did I think I could come here and talk to you? " She mumbled to herself, shaking her head sadly and for a moment he almost felt bad. That feeling only lasted a moment though.

" Haley, you didn't come here to talk, " He told her. He stood up from the bed and made his way towards her. He wasn't sure what was making him push himself forward, he just knew that he couldn't keep his feet from moving. He also couldn't keep certain parts of his body from reacting either. " You came here to yell at me for a simple kiss on the cheek, an action that means a lot more to other people than it does to you, "

He was now face to face with her. He noticed how she unconsciously licked her lips. " And if you're going to yell at me, " He whispered, leaning in closer. " I'm going to have to give you a reason to. " And then he captured her lips with his.

It wasn't soft and loving. It was rough and rushed. What surprised him was that she actually kissed him back, her natural reaction was to kiss him back. It took a full minute for her brain to realize what was happening and what she was doing but when it happened, she pulled back. She stared at him for a moment and he stared back. Their breathing was labored and he could see it on her face as her mind processed what had happened. What he didn't see coming was the hard slap she delivered to his face. His gaze fell to the floor for a moment and when he looked up, she was gone.

~ American love ~

The best thing about living in such a small town was that no matter where you went, you didn't have that far to walk. And she was definitely putting in some miles this morning.

She had gone straight from her house to the music store. Chris had been her first priority. She needed to make him understand that nothing had happened with Nathan. Too be honest, if they had broken up it wouldn't have bothered her too much, just as long as they broke up for the right reasons.

Nathans house had been her next destination. That meant she had to circle back around. Under notmal circumstances she never would have went there but after he deliberately used her to provoke not only Lucas but Chris as well, she knew she had to confront him. That turned out to be the biggest mistake she could have made. He had kissed her again and this time it wasn't just a peck on the cheek; this time she had kissed him back.

And now she was making her way back towards the center of town. She was going to be late meeting up with Brooke and Peyton; an action Brooke would not look to kindly on but right now Haley didn't care. She had a lot on her mind; Should she tell Chris about the second kiss or should she just keep her mouth shut. He'd been so mad before, and that was when it was only just a peck on the cheek.

She hated Nathan from the depths of her soul. Once upon a time ago she had considered him one of her best friends. It had been her, Lucas and Nathan. Then the rumors started and Nathan believed them. She really didn't understand why it angered Nathan so much; He and Lucas had always been as close as brothers but once it came out that Dan was probably Lucas' biological father, Nathan hated him. She and Nathan maintained their friendship for close to a year before he turned his back on her as well.

" Haley, " She heard her name being called from down the street and she immediately tensed up. If Nathan had followed her she wouldn't be able to restrain herself from kicking his ass. " Wait up. "

She stopped walking when she realized it was Lucas calling her name. For a moment she thought about telling him what had happened with Nathan but he would want to go confront his cousin and it would turn into a big fight. Lucas didn't need that right now, he needed to focus on marrying the love of his life

" Where ya going, buddy? " He asked when he caught up to her, throwing his arm over her shoulder and pulling her into a hug,

She smiled. She loved Lucas. He was her best friend and she was glad he was getting the chance to be happy. " On my way to the café to meet with Peyton and the soon to be Mrs. Lucas Scott. " She laughed softly as he broke out into a goofy grin. " We're going over some wedding plans. "

His girn turned into a pout. " Shouldn't I be doing that with Brooke? " He questioned, unlike most grooms his age, he was actually looking forward to being a part of everything.

" This is the girly dress stuff that is top secret and you can know nothing of, " She told him, letting him know that he wasn't missing out on anything. " I promise, Brooke will be driving you crazy in no time. " It was his turn to laugh. " Speaking of, should we talk about this? "

He nodded, his gaze dropping to the ground as if his feet were suddenly very captivating. " I'm worried about you now. "

" Why? " She was surprised that he would say something like that. They should both be relieved that they were off the hook of having to marry each other.

" Because if it had been us getting married I know that you would be treated well, " He explained with a shrug. " And I know you're dad isn't just going to have you marry anyone, it makes me worry that who you do marry won't treat you like you deserve. You're my best friend, Hales and you deserve the best. "

A thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help but ask. " You think my dad will have me marry Chris? " It was a sore subject, Lucas and Chris didn't like each other. Lucas thought Chris was just using her and Chris was jealous at how close he and Haley were.

No. " Lucas answered quickly, shaking his head. " No way. "

They didn't say anything as they continued walking. She wasn't sure how she felt about Lucas' answer or even how he could be so sure. She and Chris had been dating for awhile and if she wasn't bethrothed to Lucas, she honestly had no clue who else it could be.

~ American Love ~

Nathan paced the floor of his bedroom. He couldn't believe what he had done and wasn't even sure why he had done it. And now he wasn't even sure why it was bothering him so much.

He looked up when he heard the front door open. Thanking god he'd put on shorts, he raced out of the room hopingit was Haley, so he could actually apologize for crossing the line. Unfortunately it was just his father and Jimmy, which was strange because they should still be out on the green.

" Nathan, " Dan called when he saw his son peering over the balcony. " Come down stairs, I want to have a word with you. "

_Oh shit!_ He thought to himself. If Haley had called her father and told him what had happened then Nathan was dead. Dan Scott wouldn't risk any bad blood between Jimmy James and himself, especially if his son was to blame. Nathan took the steps slowly, almost timidly causing Dan and Jimmy to look at him strangely.

" Are you alright, Nate? " Jimmy questioned and Nathan nodded reluctantly. So far Jimmy didn't see angry with him.

" Do you know Chris Kellar? " Dan asked right away and Nathan tensed up. " Haleys' boyfriend. "

" I know him. " Nathan answered, his jaw clenched tight.

Dan and Jimmy exchanged a glance. " Is he a good guy? " Jimmy asked, turning his gaze back to his colleagues son.

Nathan didn't exactly know how to answer that. Sure Chris had never done anything to him personally but he didn't like the guy. " I don't like him. " Was a simple enough answer. " Why are you asking me? "

" Well, now that Lucas is engaged to Brooke, I need to find a suitable provider for Haley. " Jimmy explained, his lips pulling into a slight smile as Nathans face dropped. " And since she and Chris have been dating for awhile, I just assumed he might be the one. "

" With all due respect Mr. James, " Nathan started before he could stop himself. " Chris isn't the right guy for your daughter. "

Dan smirked, " And why would you say that? "

" He doesn't love her, he just wants your money. " Nathan responded bluntly.

" Hmmm, " Jimmy placed his hand on his chin, as if in deep thought. " Well, you have giving me a lot to think about. Thank you, Nathan. "

Nathan smiled slightly, glad that he could warn Jimmy about Chris Kellars true intentions.

" Just one more thing, " Dan spoke up, eyeing his son carefully. " Who do you think would be a good match for Haley? "

Nathan thought for a moment. They hadn't been friends for a long time and he honestly hadn't put much previous thought into what kind of guy she should marry, it was always assumed it would be Pucas. " I don't know, " Nathan answered several minutes later. " Just definitely not Chris. "

Jimmy and Dan chit chatted for a few more minutes while Nathan went upstairs to change clothes. He had made plans to hang out with Rachel for the afternoon and despite his urge to cancel on her, he knew he couldn't.

He changed into a pair of khaki cargo shorts that hung low on his hips, an old boston celtics t-shirt, flip-flops and an plain black baseball cap. She would be pissed that he didn't dress up for her but he really didn't feel the need to go all out when all they were going to be doing was browsing the shops throughout town. She was lucky he was even bothering with her in the first place.

When he came back downstairs, his dad was sitting in the living room watching sports center. Something was off with his dad, he sat there with the strangest look on his face; a self satisfied smile played on his lips.

" Hey dad, " Nathan spoke up, getting his dads attention. " I'm going out for awhile. "

" Where are you going? " Dan asked, scooting to the edge of the couch, turning to look at Nathan.

" Just out with Rachel. "

Dans smile faltered on slightly. " Sit down for a moment, " Dan ordered and Nathan walked around and sat down on the love seat across from his dad. " Ben Gatina called me the other day. "

That wasn't good. If Rachels dad called his it could only be for their engagement. His mind started racing with all the reasons he couldn't marry Rachel. The first and most important is that she was a crazy bitch and the second, he would never survive a lifetime with her.

Dan chuckled. " Relax, Nathan. " Nathan breathed with relief. " Rachel is the type of girl you have a good time with. Are you following me, son? "

Nathan nodded. He understood perfectly what his father was telling him. Rachel was the girl you got your rocks off with but that was it. Dan knew Nathan didn't have a relationship with her, at least not one with a long and happy future.

" Good. Now go have a good time. " Dan smiled as Nathan wordlessly got up and left the house.

~ American Love~

Haley allowed herself to be pulled into the bridal shop by the bubbly brunette. During their breakfast, Brooke announced that both Haley and Peyton would be her bridesmaids, as if it came as a surprise. After they had finished their egg white omelets; which Brooke had took the liberty of ordering for her bridesmaids, they had made their way to the mall.

" What in the hell is wrong with you today? " Brooke all but snapped, seeing that the short, blonde was once again lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but feel like Haley was a little dissapointed that Brooke was going to marry Lucas.

Haley debated a moment whether or not to divulge the incident with Nathan earlier. Peyton had known about the night before but Brooke still did not and the last thing Haley wanted was for one more person to make a bigger deal out of it then it was but she did need some advice. Looking at Peyton, she shrugged her shoulders and sat down in one of the chairs the bridal shop offered.

" Something happened last night, " She started slowly. " It was nothing but it turned into something big. "

Brooke didn't like the direction this conversation could go and wasn't sure she wanted to hear Haley admit feelings for Lucas but she couldn't not know either. " Lucas? " Haley looked at her with a mixture of confusion and worry. " You have feelings for Lucas, don't you? "

Peyton snorted, causing both Haley and Brooke to look back at her, she just waved for Haley to continue.

" No, Brooke. " Haley clarified, amused that Brooke would come to that conclusion. Lucas was like he big brother, she could never see him in a romantic way. " Nathan kissed me last night. "

Before Brooke could even sputter out a response, Peyton interjected. " It was just a kiss on the cheek. "

Haley nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. " But the one this morning was a little more than that. "

Brooke held up her hands, signaling for some silence. " I thought you went to see Chris this morning? "

" I did. " Haley answered.

" So, how did Nathan kiss you if you were with your boyfriend? " Peyton interjected, things were starting to get interesting.

Haley sighed and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. " After I left Chris, I walked over to Nathans to demand some answers and that's when he kissed me. "

" What? " Peyton gasped in surprise. " Why would you go to Nathans? You know he isn't going to apologize for what he did."

" Yeah, Hales, what were you thinking? " Brooke added, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Honestly? " It was rhetorical. " I don't know. I was hoping that deep down in him somewhere is the Nathan Scott from our childhood. The Nathan Scott that was my friend. " She confessed, feeling a little stupid for trying to see the good in him.

~ American Love~

Nathan was tired of walking from store to store. He was tired of handing over his credit card everytime Rachel saw something she liked. And he was especially tired of her jabbering on about a wedding that was never going to happen. He just wasn't going to tell her that.

The couple had been walking through town since mid morning and it was now late afternoon. He had been avoided the record store, not sure if Haley had told her boyfriend about the morning events. He wouldn't care if Chris did want a fight, he'd definitely have a go at the punk but he didn't want Rachel finding out. He had a headache and her yelling would not be helpful.

" Let's go in here, " Rachel demanded, pulling him toward the front door of the bridal shop.

He quickly stopped dead in his tracks, forcing her to stop as well. " Why would we go in there? " He questioned. " We're not even engaged and besides, I'm not supposed to see the dress. "

" I just want to look. " She told him, sticking out her lower lip in a pout. " Please Nathan? "

He shook his head. " No. No way. "

" I will do anything you want. " She offered up as a bribe.

He thought for a second. " Define anything? " He raised an eye brow.

Rachel put on her best seductive smile, placing a finger on his chest and trailing it down his trimmed chest, down his cut abs until her finger rested on his belt. " Anything. "

He couldn't stop the smirk from forming as he thought of all the possiblities. Maybe he could persuade her into a blow job in the dressing room. Before he could agree, she leaned up and kissed him hard. Her tongue envaded his mouth and he found himself thinking about his kiss with Haley earlier.

Kissing Haley was definitely different from kissing Rachel. Rachels kiss was forceful and it wasn't that she had bad breath but Haleys had a sweet scent and even sweeter taste, her lips had been softer than Rachels as well. He pulled away from Rachel; while at the same time banishing his thoughts of Haley and as he did so he happened to look into the window of the dress shop and the air got sucked out of his lungs.

Haley stood in front of a full legnth mirror in a wedding gown and in less than a second his mind put her in a church walking down the aisle. She raised her head; through the reflection she caught Nathans eye and no matter how hard he tried to avert his eyes, he couldn't.

**Please read and review**


End file.
